


In Another Life

by Akifall



Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Tragedy, M/M, Mental Breakdown, Mental Instability, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-02
Updated: 2020-05-02
Packaged: 2021-03-02 06:14:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23966722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akifall/pseuds/Akifall
Summary: Zack Fair lived to reach Midgar only to react badly with the Mako inside. Still, he soldiers on because he needs... no, he wants Cloud to be safe.Many years pass- and Zack reawakens only to find that he's changed into a monster and there's a familiar sword sunk into his stomach.
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	In Another Life

These memories were not his own.

They twisted in his mind like a kaleidoscope. 

Vivid images of the man in black swooped around each memory calling for 'mother' and Zack found himself reaching out- stumbling for a moment just outside the opening of Midgar. 

The mako infusion didn't agree with Cloud or Zack and as the two drew closer to the metropolis, Zack found his mental state faltering. Cloud wasn't fairing much better- but at least he could now stand and walk without collapsing or crying out for 'Mother'. 

They were close- close enough to see the plates above- glistening sun plates and black smoke rising high into an unseen sky. 

But despite it being his home, Zack wanted to take Clouds hand and run the other direction- start the life they needed together on the farm they had passed. 

But Midgar had been calling to Zack ever since he exited that tank, singing promises of reunions; the words coiled around him like a chain-weighted him and tattooed his mind with fuzzy memories of protecting the girl with the cowboy hat... or was it the girl with the pink ribbon?

He was starting to really lose it and he knew once he entered Midgar that would be the end of him. 

Death would have been more honorable. 

But he had to protect Cloud. 

Cloud- with his warm smile and shy laugh. Cloud that blushed whenever Zack complicated him or hid his face whenever he was embarrassed. Cloud who had reached for Zack that one night and held Zack together as his sanity broke apart. 

What happened to him didn't matter anymore. 

He began to take those last steps forward, mind focused on Cloud. 

His legacy 

The sector opened once his keycard registered him- a rush of mako infused wind blew at them- prickling at Zack's skin. 

His hope

Just a few more steps

His... his...

Zack managed a few mere steps- his eyes vacant as he came to a standstill- he was staring directly up at the plate above him.  
ReunionReunionMotherMothermothermothermothermothermothermother

Cloud cried out as he felt himself being torn apart- his memories clouding over- and for a single moment, Zack came back.  
"Clo... Sector...7...mother..." 

and the rest of the world turned to black. 

-  
The next time Zack came back it was to the sound of crying and for the first time in years, he was able to open his eyes.

In front of him stood a bunch of people- including Aerith and Tifa- both crying as they stared back at him. 

Ah

He looked down at his 'body' his warped monsterlike form with webbed fingers and sharp claws. His stomach had been pierced by his own sword- and Cloud was holding the other end of it.

He could feel the cool air rush in from the exit wound, it felt numb- like someone had sprayed his insides with ice.

He stared down as Cloud finally lifted his head up- his gaze cold for a moment before their eyes met and Cloud began trembling, body shaking as he tried to hold back the tears and cold dread that filled his entire being. 

"I- I looked for you. Zack you... don't." Cloud dropped the handle of the sword and collapsed to his knees hitting the dirt beneath him with utter anguish.

Tifa tried to step forward but Aerith stopped her with a hand on the shoulder and a shake of her head.

Ah, so this was it, the end. 

The world had changed, shifted Zack out of the story to reforge a new hero in Cloud.  
But while Cloud was now older and stronger, he still held onto the little bit that was afraid- the part of him that made him so very human. 

"Zack- don't go." Cloud pleaded childishly. Zack's mind rang with laughter.

Under that tough man act there was definitely the man that Zack loved hidden away, and as Zack lifted his hand to Cloud's face and began to fade away- he saw a different reality.

One where they faced the sun together- hand-in-hand.


End file.
